A verdade nua e crua! (pepperony)
by Melissa Giovana
Summary: Baseado no filme "A verdade nua e crua" Virginia "Pepper" Potts, tem problemas emocionais, cuja, a espera pelo Sr. Perfeito a deixou tristemente solteira. Mas, seu destino muda quando ela vira a assistente pessoal de Anthony Edward Stark o playboy, bilionário e sexy dono das Indústrias Stark. Ele a vê triste e resolve ajuda- lá a ter um namorado. Ma


Concentrado, Tony estava em sua oficina e escutou o eco dos saltos de Pepper cada vez mais altos. Ela estava com uma cara emburrada esses dias, só faltava chorar. Ela estava tão pensativa que não percebeu que ele a fitava enquanto digitava a senha para ter livre acesso a oficina.

_Pensei que não daria o ar da graça, Pepper.

_Não estou com paciência para suas gracinhas hoje não, Tony.

_É você nunca tá. Mais e ai? Porque tá com essa cara de enterro?

_Já que não vai me deixar em paz mesmo... Tive um encontro, mas não deu muito certo.

_Também Pepper, você anda mais conservada que ervilha enlatada!

_Ah Tony, você sabe que eu não gosto de usar roupas exageradamente extravagantes. Quer o que, que eu ande praticamente nua por ai?

_Que exagero. Mas até que não seria nada mal se você andasse nua por ai.

_Tony! Olha, eu trouxe esses papeis para você assinar. Nem adianta vim com as sua desculpinhas, porque eu já li tudo que esta ai. Quando eu voltar aqui, quero tudo assinado, ouviu?

_Sim, senhora! Mais alguma coisa, senhora?

_Não... – falou se retirando da oficina.

Enquanto lia uns e-mails se permitiu pensar no que havia feito de errado no jantar...

**Flash Back on**

_Posso ajudar?

_Claro. Uma água sem gás de garrafa, por favor.

_Só um segundinho, desculpa. Mas é que fizeram um estudo em que água de torneira e água de garrafa são basicamente a mesma coisa. E aprovaram uma lei em que os restaurantes têm que filtrar a água da torneira, e então, na verdade a água da torneira que é a água filtrada é o mesmo que a água da garrafa, só que não temos que pagar 7,00 dólares, então... – o cara me cortou.

É Pepper, mas é que eu gosto do gosto da de garrafa. Por favor – falou por garçom – um uísque com gelo. Obrigado.

_Acho que nos seus dados dizia que você gostava de vinho tinto. – falou olhando para uns papeis.

_Você imprimiu os meus dados?

_Na verdade foi uma amiga. Ela não gosta que eu esteja nos encontros sem esta preparada. Não que eu nunca não este preparada. Eu até sei sobre o seu plano de seguro do carro! – ele a olhou incrédulo.

_Isso não estava nos meus dados?!

_Não estava no atestado de antecedentes. Ah então, me fale sobre você.

_ O que falta falar que você já não saiba

_Essa foi boa. – ri sem graça.

Flash Back off

_Pepper! – estralou os dedos na frente do rosto dela.

_Ah, oi Tony!

_Não sabia que era tão bonito assim.

_O que te faz pensar isso?

_Você estava me olhando paralisada... Ah, tinha até baba escorrendo...

_Como, o que? – passou a mão na boca pra certificar – Muito engraçadinho você não? Eu só estava pensando, e não olhando pra você.

_Pensando em mim suponho.

_Não! Estava pensando no jantar.

_Hum... Olha se você quiser posso te ajudar a arranjar um namorado. – se sentou ao lado dela.

_Quem, você? Você fica com uma mulher uma vez por dia e ainda vem me dizer que vai me "ajudar"?

_Como você acha que eu consigo isso? Com meu charme sedutor, logico! E além de isso que você falou ter sido um exagero, porque eu estou sozinho agora. E você poderia me fazer companhia naquela cama vazia...

_Nem vem que não tem... Está bem, eu aceito!

_O que, me fazer companhia lá no meu quarto?

_Claro que... Não! Eu estava falando da proposta de me ajudar a arranjar um namorado.

_Ah... Bem, mas se quiser o convite pra ir lá pro quarto ainda ta de pé...

_Até amanha, Tony. Termino isso aqui em casa mesmo.

_Tchau...

**Pov. Pepper**

Estava em casa assistindo TV quando escuto um miado esganiçado do meu gato e corro pra janela. O que vejo? Meu gato pendurado na arvore. Sai de casa e subi na arvore, conseguindo assim, pegar meu gato. Mas meu rosto me traiu virando e me deparando com outro gato. Não na arvore, mas sim, meu vizinho do outro lado da minha casa mais especificamente no quarto sem camisa.

Abobalhada olhando pra aquele homem lindo, não percebi o final do galho da arvore e escorreguei caindo e ficando de cabeça pra baixo pendurada na bendita da arvore. Meu gato? Ele saiu correndo pra dentro de casa. O homem? Escutou meu grito e veio me ajudar a sair da arvore, e me levou pra casa dele colocando uma faixa no meu pé por eu te- lo torcido.

_Muito obrigada... Mas qual é o seu nome, mesmo?

_De nada, e me chamo Hank. Hank Shodew. E você?

_Virginia Potts mais me chama de Pepper. Você é novo por aqui?

_Me mudei essa semana. Mas o que foi que aconteceu para você ter ido parar em cima daquela arvore?

_Ah... Bem, deu à louca no meu gato e ainda mais em mim que subiu naquele arvore tentando o salvar sabendo que um gato poderia perfeitamente sair dali sozinho. – ele riu.

_Hum... – ele ficou me olhando.

_Bem, acho que já posso ir embora, ne?

_Tá... A gente se vê. - falou fechando a porta por onde eu acabei de sair.

Sairia dali pulando se não fosse à pequena dor que sentia no meu pé esquerdo. Fui sorridente pra casa pegar o telefone pra ligar pro Tony e contar a novidade. Parece até o destino.

**Ligação on**

_Oi Pepper! Ligou então para confirmar que vem aqui dormir comigo, sabe, na minha cama. Se é que podemos dizer dormir, né, porque o que eu irei fazer com você passará bem longe disso e eu não sei se terá tempo pra acabar...

_Não é nada disso! Só liguei pra contar que já tenho pretendente! Acabei de falar com ele. Ele é lindo!

_Serio... Deve ser mesmo um anjo!

_Ta... Eu sei que você é homem, mas eu só quis argumentar.

_Pois é, né? Rapidinha você, não? Depois tem gente que fala de mim por ai. Só espero que você não seja tão rápida assim em outras coisas...

_Não dá pra falar sério com você!

_Tá desculpa. Mas e então, vai vim aqui dormir comigo ou não vai?

_Tchau Tony!

**Ligação off**

_**~*Continua*~**_


End file.
